Data storage media are well known. Particularly, optical data storage media in the form of compact disks are well known. Compact disks are an alternative to long-playing records and magnetic tape cassettes. The disks with which consumers are familiar are optical read-only disks and the common disk player is designed specifically for this type of disk. These disks have a reflective surface containing pits which represent data in binary form. A description of these pits and how they function is provided by Watkinson, "The Art of Digital Audio," Focal Press, Chapter 13.
Compact disks are currently produced by a pressing process similar to the process used to produce conventional long playing records. The process is referred to herein as the "mastering" process. The mastering process starts by first polishing a plain glass optical disk. The disk has an outside diameter from 200 to 240 mm, a thickness of 6 mm and undergoes various cleaning and washing steps. The disk is then coated with a thin chrome film or coupling agent, a step taken to produce adhesion between the glass disk and a layer of photoresist, which is a photo-sensitive material. Data on a compact disk master tape are then transferred to the glass disk by a laser beam cutting method.
The glass disk is still completely flat after it is written on by the laser beam because pits are not formed until the glass is photographically developed. The disk surface is first made electrically conductive and then subjected to a nickel evaporation process. The disk, typically known as the glass master, then undergoes nickel electrocasting, a process which is similar to that used in making analog phonograph records. A series of metal replications follow, resulting in a disk called a stamper. The stamper is equivalent to a photographic negative in the sense that it is a reverse of the final compact disk; that is, there are now bumps where there were pits. This stamper is then used to make a pressing on a transparent polymer such as polyvinyl chloride, poly(ethyl-metacrylate) or a polycarbonate. The stamped surface is then plated with a reflective film such as aluminum or another metal, and finally a plastic coating is applied over the film to form a rigid structure.
The player operates by focusing a laser beam on the reflective metal through the substrate and then detecting reflected light. The optical properties of the substrate, such as its thickness and index of refraction, are thus critical to the player's detection systems and standard players are designed specifically with these parameters in mind.
The pits increase the optical path of the laser beam by an amount equivalent to a half wavelength, thereby producing destructive interference when combined with other (non-shifted) reflected beams. The presence of data thus takes the form of a drop in intensity of the reflected light. The detection system on a standard player is thus designed to require greater than 70% reflection when no destructive interference occurs and a modulation amplitude greater than 30% when data is present. These intensity limits, combined with the focusing parameters, set the criteria for the compact disks and other optical data storage media which can be read or played on such players. Media on which data can be recorded directly on and read directly from have a different configuration and operate under a somewhat different principle. One example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,615 (Feyrer et al.).
As optical information recording media of this type, compact disks (herein referred to simply as "CD") have been practically developed and widely used as optical information recording media of ROM (read only memory) type wherein pits are already formed on a light transmitting substrate by means of, for example, a press and a reflective layer of a metal is formed on the surface having such pits. As a further progress from such a ROM type, optical information recording media have been proposed on which information can be recorded by irradiating a laser beam to the substrate as the user requires. For Example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 89605/1979 discloses an optical information recording medium which comprises at least a transparent substrate, a light absorptive layer containing a coloring matter formed on the substrate and a light reflective layer formed on the light absorptive layer, and on which information can optically be recorded and from which the recorded information can be reproduced.
To conduct the reproduction by commercially available CD players, optical recording media must be able to produce read-out signals which satisfy the CD standards which are accepted world wide. To satisfy the CD standards, typical requirements are that the reflectance is at least 70%; the block error rate is at most 3.0.times.10.sup.-2 ; and when a push-pull method is employed for tracking pits, the push-pull valve is from 0.04 to 0.07.
However, none of the conventional recording media comprising a substrate having a pregroove, a light absorptive layer containing a coloring matter formed on the substrate and a light reflective layer formed on this absorptive layer, uses all the aspects of the CD format satisfying the various conditions prescribed by the CD standards.
It is, therefore, a feature of the present invention to provide a method of recording data for concealing the data for later playback upon demand.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The features and advantages of the invention may be realized by means of the combinations and steps particularly pointed out in the appended claims.